Life with Two YouTubers
by DauntlesJay
Summary: Anita who is now eight now knows what it is like to have a YouTuber as a Godfather but what will happen when another YouTuber is thrown into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little background information for the people.**

**Keep in mind that because Life with a YouTuber takes place in 2014 so that means that Life with Two YouTubers will take place in 2015.**

Toby Turner:

Birthday: March 3, 1985

Height: 5 feet 10 inches

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Olga Kay:

Birthday: November 20, 1982

Height: 5 feet 1 inch

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Anita Tuner:

Birthday: March 11, 2007

Height: 4 feet 1 inch

Hair color: Brownish, blondish

Eye color: Blue

Hazel Lucas:

Birthday: December 14, 2007

Height: 4 feet 5 inches

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Sophie Williams:

Birthday: May 5, 2007

Height: 4 feet 7 inches

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Brown

Jason Hill:

Birthday: February 28, 2007

Height: 4 feet 9 inches

Hair color: Blond

Eye color Blue

Chris Rogers:

Birthday January 1, 2007

Height 5 foot

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Ms. Good:

Birthday: December 20, 1982

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Green


	2. The Big Day

Today was the day. It is June 15, 2015 and it was finally the day. Toby and Olga were getting married today. I was really excited and I knew that both Toby and Olga were too. It would be the best day of their lives and it would be a day that I would never forget either.

Toby had told his fans that he was getting married about one month after he proposed to Olga and he did it in this awesome vlog that all three of us were in. He however did not tell his fans when or where he was getting married because he wanted it to be a day for just him and Olga and I understood that perfectly. I stood in the main room of the church and just looked into the sanctuary for a moment. It was so pretty in there and it was already starting to fill up with guests. I walked down a hallway and knocked on Olga's door. "It's me Ant." I said and she opened the door.

I was already ready for the wedding but Olga with some help was still trying to get her hair ready. Her makeup was already done but she just didn't know what she wanted done to her hair. "What do you think Ant?" She asked concerning her hair. "Well," I said "I think it looks better down." She nods and says "Then that's what I'll do. Thanks Ant." I smile and she smiles back. "Are you nervous?" I ask out of the blue.

She turns to face me and smiles. "No not really. In fact I'm really excited." I smile. "Is it because you will be marrying Toby and getting me as a daughter?" She gives a small laugh and nods. I give her a small hug and laugh just a bit. Then I let go and say "Well I better get going. The wedding starts in 2 minutes." She nods and I walk out of the door. Within one minute everyone in lined up outside of the door to the sanctuary.

I knew that Toby was waiting inside at the end of the aisle. Once everyone was lined up one of the doors opened and since I was the flower girl I was one of the first people to walk in. Because I was a kid I was allowed to sit down when I reached the end of the aisle and so I sat in one of the front rows and I watched as the rest of the people came in. Then the music changed and I knew that Olga was coming in. I stood and so did everyone else.

I glanced at Toby for a moment and saw that he was smiling really big and I looked back to Olga. I could see that she was also smiling really big. I smiled too. Once Olga reached the end of the aisle we all sat down. "Dearly beloved…" The pastor started with the wedding ceremony. It was a beautiful ceremony and it was now time for the reception. When we all arrived at the banquet hall there were a few speeches made but I wanted to make one too.

I picked up my empty glass and grabbed my spoon. I clanged the glass to get the attain of the people in the room. I stood on my chair and said "Um hi. Now that I have all of your attain I would like to say a few words to the bride and groom." I turn to Toby and Olga "When I first came to live with Toby my godfather I was an extremely shy kid who had watched YouTube all the time. After a week my life with him became normal and so far it's been amazing. Ever since I was little I always hoped to have a normal life with a normal family and when I came to live with Toby I got far more. I got a crazy life with a YouTuber. And you know what I love it. No matter how crazy my life may get at times I know that I will always have someone who loves me. Today my life is getting one more person."

I turn to Olga. "From the first day I met you Olga I knew that you were nice and that one day you would make Toby really happy. Over the last year I have gotten to know you much better and I even saw you as a mother figure in my life and now you are my mother and I couldn't be happier. My crazy life with one YouTuber has become my insane life with two YouTubers and I'm so lucky to have been able to come here. Sure bad things have happened to me in the past but I always know that no matter what happens things will get better. So thank you. Thank you for giving me such an insane life with two YouTubers that I can relay every time I need help."

I then smiled and said "Thanks for letting me speak." I then sat on my chair and Toby and Olga both came over to me and gave me a hug. "We are so grateful to have you Ant." Toby said. This made a few tears come out of my eyes and we all group hugged. After the group hug Toby and Olga went back to sit at their table and I sat back down at my table. The reception lasted late into the night and Toby, Olga and I didn't get back home until midnight.

Olga had moved in last month so that she didn't have to move her stuff after the wedding and we were fine with that of course. So at precisely I was ready for bed and sitting on the couch. I wasn't really tired which was strange so I just watched some T.V. At about 2:00 I went to bed.

**Hey guys. So I finally got this out to you. Sorry it's so short I struggles a lot while I was writing it because I wanted it to be really good and I wanted it to be long but around the end I couldn't think of anything else to put into the chapter and so I struggled with hat decision and I actually had to consult a friend about it. So again I'm sorry it took a while and it's so short but I just didn't know what to do. I hope the next chapter will be longer but school for me starts the Tuesday after Labor Day. Also I'm fangirling really hard over the next week because Saturday the 23rd the first episode of Doctor Who season 8 premiers and I'm just so excited and I can't stop thinking about it. So yeah. I thank you guys for being so patient with me and I hope you keep reading. Bless your face. Peace off. BOOP!**


	3. New life and New Addition

Chapter 2

New life and New Addition

So after the wedding day Toby and Olga went on their honey moon for a week while I stayed at Toby's moms' house. It was nice at her house and because technically I was her grandchild she spoiled me a lot during that week. She spoiled me like any Grandmother would, with fresh baked cookies, shopping trips where she paid for everything, and just normal Grandmother hugs which before her I had never gotten because my real grandparents were no longer living. Even though I loved her house I was glad when Toby and Olga came back. I was glad to go back home and be with them again. They were my family.

So on Wednesday we went home and during that ride we sang some songs and just had fun. Gryphon was in the car with us and he too was having fun. I looked at the male shih-tzu and started to think about asking Toby and Olga about getting another pet. Maybe a female shih-tzu or another type of small dog. "Hey Dad" I said. He turns onto our road and says "Yes?" I pet Gryphon's head and say "I was wondering. Can we get another dog?" Toby doesn't say anything for a moment then says "Hmm. What kind of dog would you want?" He asks "Well" I say "I've always wanted a female Yorkshire Terrier" Dad stays quite a few minutes and then pulls into the driveway. He doesn't turn the car off quite yet. Olga takes Gryphon inside and comes back out. I started to unbuckle my seat belt but Toby smiles at me and I can see Olga smile too.

"No way." I said "Really?" Toby laughs "Sure why not." Olga gets back into the car and I redo my seat belt. Toby backs out of the driveway and we drive to the local shelter. The shelter is fifteen minutes away but it was worth it. Then we pull into the parking lot and we all get out of the car. We walk up to the door and pull it open. Inside I could hear several types of dogs barking as well as see the rooms for the cats and dogs. There was a desk and someone was sitting behind it.

We walk up to it and Toby says "Hello. We would like to look at your dogs." The guy nods and gets up from his chair. He leads us back into the dog area. I look around then I see it. A small female Yorkshire terrier. It was curled up into a small ball but then it came up to the door of her cage and I bent down in front of her.

"Hey there." I said soothingly putting my hand up for her to sniff in. Then I felt her lick me. I laugh. "This is the one." I said. The owner of the shelter opens up the cage and the young pup walks out to me. I pet her head slowly and she licks my hand. I laugh again and say "I'm going to call you Bella." I picked up Bella and we give the money to the owner. "Take good care of her." I heard him say as we walk out to the car.

We all get in and I set Bella down gently on the seat next to me. I buckle my seatbelt and Toby starts the car. Bella then climb into my lap and I laugh. She starts to lick my face and pet her. "Good girl." I say. "Good girl." I pet her again.

Her fur was that of a cream color with brown spots and a white tipped tail and a fully white underbelly. Her paws were brown with small white spots and her face had a brown and white spot. Each spot was around one of her eyes. The brown was on the right and the white was on the left. Soon we reach the house and I unbuckle my seat belt and Toby goes in to get Gryphon so that the two can meet. He walks out with Gryphon on a leash and another leash and collar in his other hand.

He hands me the collar and leash and I put the collar on Bella. I then hook the leash onto her new collar. Toby steps back with Gryphon and I put Bella down on the pavement of the drive way. She sniffs around and I get out of the car and close the door. She sniffs around some more and then she looks up and sees Gryphon. She walks over to him and sniffs him. Gryphon as well sniffs her.

They seemed to be getting along just fine. So we take them in the house and let them play together just to see what will happen. Bella when let of the leash walks toward Gryphon. Gryphon when let off the leash walks to the living room. Bella follows him and we all go into the living room. Gryphon was chewing on one of his chew toys.

Bella walked up to him and started to chew on the same toy. I gave a laugh and gave her a different toy but she paid no interest to it until she decided that she was not going to get the toy from Gryphon. Once she had the toy she wanted she jumped onto the couch and crawled into my lap. She lay down and started chewing on her toy. I petted her soft fur and said "Thank you" to Toby and Olga.

They smiled and came over to me from the couch that they sat on. "You're welcome Ant." Toby said. I smiled and Toby pets Bella's head. He sits on the couch beside me and Olga sits on the other side. We turn the TV on and we watch some stuff. Gryphon climbs up onto the couch as well and sits on the side beside Toby. I smile and then I go back to watching TV.

**I'm very, very, very sorry for the really long wait that you guys had for this chapter. I had writers block and when I had the motivation to write I wasn't near my computer. I've been going away almost everyday for the past few months and it will not get any easier. With so many things coming up soon it may be very hard for me to write often even if I have the ideas in my head (which I do often.) So I hope you understand. Also one more tiny/huge thing you should know. December I may not be able to write or post at all. In December I'm going to be extremely busy and the week right before Christmas I'm going to...DISNEY! Yeah baby. So yeah. Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story. Bless you're face, if you sneezed while reading this bless you, peace off! BOOP!**


End file.
